User blog:XerathWasTaken/The Official: How to "Git gud" on Valkyrie Crusade Guide.
WARNING: This is a joke guide for entertainment purposes only. ' Welcome to my first guide! So you're a player on valkyrie crusade who strives to become good at the game to get those juicy rewards in tier 100, correct? Then look no further becuase this guide is the absolute "'BEST" *cough* worst *cough* ''in the business! Jewels: These purple beauties are what are going to score you the ability to advance in the game as fast as possible. They are "premium currency" if you'd like. You want to go prioritising spending these on: #Buying resources (ether, gold & iron). #Recovering soldiers. #Speeding up building times. #And finally, blowing them all on the slot ''*scam* summon! Spending your jewels in these areas will really allow you to start your journey on the path to "git gud". Next, you have the ability to join an alliance. Alliances involve helping each other out with killing AW's, FAW's and even LAW's allowing you to net glorious rewards and points for ranking! Additionally you can then participate in ABB! Don't fall into this trap. All these things are a common misconception of the games way of luring you into being weak and requiring help from others. If you're ever going to "git gud" then this isnt the way to do it. Dont stray from your path to god-hood. Avoid alliances at all costs. Now when it comes to building a strong deck, people suggest using multihitters, unleashers, super buffers and nullers. This is all wrong once again because following the meta is bad, unhealthy and most importantly it's not how to "git gud". You need a team with raw power. A team that knows no bounds. The kind of skills you want to include in your team are critters and healers. Yes it's as simple as that! With the raw power of a critter combined with the healing powers of a healer you'll never see the word "defeat" ever again! And if you ever do, just use those handy dandy jewels to set you back on track by reviving all your soldiers. The final trick you'll be needing to "git gud" is to bling up your kingdom with decorations. Now you may be wondering, how does that affect my journey to "gitting gud"? Well you see, it's all in the decorations that cost jewels! You're probably thinking woah woah woah, hold on there just a second, first you tell me what to spend jewels on, then you spring this on me? Well yes, you see these decorations have hidden powers *gasp*. They allow any comrades to witness your greatness, and in doing so boost you "git gud" abilities. You'll ideally want to be filling your kingdom with these. And thats about it, by now you should know how to "git gud"! Thanks all for reading and if you have any other tips on how you learned to "git gud" then share it below! Additional git gud tips and tricks: *Use multiple ATK & DEF up potions to stack thier boost, its mage-nificent! (No really, it is) *Always medal everything that doesnt have a crit or healing skill. LR's are best to medal for this purpose. *To add the cherry on the cake, a real leet name can make all the difference. Try adding xX or oO infront and after the name for bonus style points! Disclaimer ~ I'm not responsible for any people's losses when following this guide. I never said the path to being able to "git gud" was ever easy. Category:Blog posts